Warrior Cats Lemons
by WarriorCatsLemons135
Summary: Warrior Cats Lemons #1 Silverpaw & Nightclaw Example


Silverpaw trotted along beside her Clanmates, Grayfeather, Shadefur, Mossbelly, and Nightclaw.  
"Can me and Nightclaw hunt together, Grayfeather?" Silverpaw meowed, trying to hide the pride that was swarming inside her. Nightclaw, her mentor, was one of WhisperClan's best hunters.  
Grayfeather nodded and led the others along, meowing "Meet here later!" over his shoulder. Nightclaw acknowledged him with a flick of his long, bushy tail as he led the way.  
"Look!" Nightclaw hissed quietly. The two had came across a hole in the ground.  
"It's rabbit!" Silverpaw purred. "Right?  
Nightclaw nodded and sniffed the abandoned rabbit den opening. Silverpaw worked her paws at the ground anxiously. As she rose, she tripped over her paws. Silverpaw fell onto Nightclaw and the two cats tumbled down the hole.  
Silverpaw was laying on her back clumsily. "Hey, Nightclaw, the ground is warm and comfortable!" she meowed.  
"Er.." Nightclaw meowed as the ground shifted. "I don't know about you, but there's a cat laying on my belly." He added hesitantly.  
Silverpaw rolled on her belly and saw what she was laying on. "Oh, Nightclaw, hi!" she purred. "I've pinned my own mentor down without trying! I'll be a warrior like you in no time."  
"Fox dung!" Nightclaw cursed and made Silverpaw flinch. "Silverpaw... stop." He begged.  
Silverpaw only blinked.  
"Silverpaw, stop being so cute!" Her mentor blurted out. "I can't handle it! Everyday I'm wanting you more!"  
Silverpaw felt embarrassed - there she was, pinning her mentor down while they were alone at midnight.  
"What's stopping you?" She meowed as she stared into her mentor's helpless leaf-green eyes.  
"I can't take it!" Nightclaw meowed as Silverpaw felt something poking below her belly.  
Silverpaw was shoved off gently and she defensively got into a hunters crouch. Nightclaw rose to his paws and walked along slowly until he got behind Silverpaw. He crouched and meowed, "Ready?" Silverpaw nodded. She secretly loved him since first sight. She thought she would go crazy if they couldn't be together soon. Silverpaw looked back, seeing the affection and slight amusement in Nightclaw's eyes as he licked her pussy, then climbed onto her before she could cum.  
'Just put it in, already!' Silverpaw nearly meowed aloud. She squeeked when she felt her mentor's hard dick slip inside of her.  
Nightclaw started to hump her repeatedly. "Thrust your hips." He ordered quickly. Silverpaw started thrusting her hips with the movement inside her.  
Silverpaw knew what she was doing was wrong - and she tried to not moan. She held her muzzle and jaws still as Nightclaw continued. Eventually Silverpaw let out a quiet moan. "That's right." Nightclaw murmured seductively. "I wanna hear you scream." He thrusted into Silverpaw harder than ever, and she moaned loudly.  
"Silverpaw, I'm gonna-" Nightclaw stopped immediately and pulled out of Silverpaw. He sat up and came as Silverpaw came aswell.  
"Lick it up." Nightclaw meowed. Silverpaw didn't hesitate. She spun around, brushing her long tail against Nightclaw's nose -gently, but on purpose- as she did so.  
She noticed amusement in her mentor's eyes as she sat, facing him.  
"Go on then, unless you need me to help you." Nightclaw teased. Silverpaw nodded slightly, and almost at once, she felt a paw on the back of her head. She blinked  
and Nightclaw pushed her head down quickly. Silverpaw fell onto her belly and she felt embarrassed. "Since you seem to need more help, I'll help you more." Nightclaw  
meowed. Silverpaw felt confused for a second, untill she noticed a heavy weight on top of her. Nightclaw was half on top of her, but they were facing different directions. "I'd bet no other cat does it like I do." Nightclaw commented. Silverpaw opened her eyes and saw the sides of Nightclaw's legs, a bit of his tail, but what was right in front of her was Nightclaw's big, dark gray cock. "Still need help?" Nightclaw meowed. "...Yes." Silverpaw meowed.  
Nightclaw let out a purr of amusement. He positioned his cock, and it met Silverpaw's mouth quickly. "Ready?" Nightclaw meowed. Silverpaw meowed and allowed entrance. "Don't bite me though." Nightclaw reminded her. Without waiting for a response, his dick pushed into Silverpaw's mouth. Silverpaw felt his balls slapping loudly against her face, but she didn't comment. She swirled her tongue around his dick as Nightclaw humped her face. She felt excited, feeling his back paws push  
against her front paws rhythmically, his warmth ontop of her, his front paws against her sides, she felt as if she would explode and float away in joy when Nightclaw  
meowed, "Ah! I'm gonna.." He thrusted quicker for a moment and pulled out just in time. His white juices exploded in Silverpaw's face. She didn't wait for his request  
this time. She purred as she licked her mentor's cock teasingly. Since the two cats were both young, they had a lot of energy. They were about to continue when they heard a voice.  
"Silverpaw, Nightclaw, where are you!" A voice meowed. Silverpaw heard Grayfeather's voice.  
"Shhh!" Silverpaw hissed quietly. "Hide behind this rock."  
"No, you. You've got stuff on your face!" Nightclaw protested. Silverpaw felt hot with embarrassment. She padded away behind the rock.  
"Grayfeather, in here!" Nightclaw meowed. "I think Silverpaw was just here. We got separated, sorry."  
Grayfeather padded in. "Nighclaw, look at yourself!" Grayfeather sighed. "I know you must really like Silverpaw, but please focus on finding her! And clean yourself up. She doesn't like getting STICKY."  
Silverpaw held back a purr of amusement. She licked her paw and drew it over her face and she licked her paw again. She repeated the process until Grayfeather left.  
"Would you mind if I slept here for a while, Grayfeather? I'm really tired..." Nightclaw murmured. "I'll be back soon, with Silverpaw."  
"Fine, but you'd better not try anything..." Grayfeather purred. "Goodbye!" Grayfeather padded off.  
"Nightclaw!" Silverpaw hissed quietly. "Come here!"  
"He's gone." Nightclaw meowed. "I see you started without me... you'll be punished. Next time."  
"How do you expect to punish me with a way I won't like, genius?" Silverpaw teased.  
"I don't plan to." Nightclaw purred, licking her head meaningfully.  
"Nightclaw, you found her after all!" A voice meowed. Grayfeather.  
Nightclaw flattened his ears. "Yes, Grayfeather! We'll return soon!"  
Later...  
"So, Nightclaw, Silverpaw, where's the fresh-kill you were supposed to bring?" Mossbelly sighed.  
"I found a huge, gray rabbit! And it was really fast." Silverpaw explained. "Nightclaw taught me how to catch it, and so I ate it... Sorry."  
Grayfeather let out a loud purr of amusement. Silverpaw could guess why - Grayfeather was Nightclaw's proud father.  
"I don't see why you're so happy that they broke one warrior code." Mossbelly murmured, padding off.  
"It was only ONE code... sorry, Mossbelly." Silverpaw surprisingly held back a purr of amusement.  
"Say sorry once you're searching the cranky elders for ticks!" Mossbelly sighed. "Now you two, go hunting again. Be back soon. I'll report the trouble to Yellowstar, now go."  
"Whatever you say, Mossbelly!" Silverpaw purred, padding off beside her mentor once again.

**I have no idea why I wrote this.**


End file.
